


Red Kryptonite

by LSWild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat vingativa, F/F, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Kryptonite, cat grant/sub, leia por sua própria conta e risco, supergirl mostrando quem é que manda, supergirl/dom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWild/pseuds/LSWild
Summary: O que acontece quando Kara é exposta a kriptonita vermelha e os efeitos levam-na a confrontar Cat Grant sobre o tratamento que recebe dentro e fora da CatCo.





	1. Red K

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que ninguém pediu, mas oia eu aqui de novo. Dessa vez com uma one-shot. Ainda sem beta, então perdoem qualquer erro. Aproveitem a leitura :3  
> Opiniões, críticas construtivas, puxar papo, tudo é bem vindo. Vocês podem me encontrar no tumblr (l-s-wild).

Kara estava indignada. Não bastava toda falta de respeito que tinha que aguentar no escritório por parte de sua chefe e agora estava sendo substituída. Sim, substituída. Não havia outro motivo para Cat Grant ter outra assistente; com certeza iria esperar Kara treinar a nova garota para então demiti-la e ficar com a mais nova morena do andar. Uma que não tinha partido o coração de seu filho.

Como ela iria saber que Adam era daqueles que se apaixonam a primeira vista e no primeiro encontro já deveria ter planejado o casamento e quantos filhos teriam? Tudo bem que pensou que talvez saindo com ele conseguisse ter um pedaço da mulher que desejava fazia alguns anos, mas mesmo assim um encontro não é o suficiente para querer passar o resto da vida com alguém. Agora tinha que aguentar o tratamento de gelo da sua chefe e dividir seu tempo entre treinar a nova assistente, salvar a cidade e ser eficiente no escritório. Não bastasse tudo isso, algum idiota resolveu que seria legal expô-la a kriptonita vermelha.

Pensar tudo isso só estava piorando a situação e os efeitos da kriptonita vermelha estavam se tornando bem claros. Foi como se durante o dia todo após a exposição, seus olhos foram se abrindo para o lado não tão bom da humanidade, como era tratada de maneira injusta e como não tinha percebido antes o modo porco que alguns homens lhe olhavam, ou como James estava demonstrando querer algo mais que a amizade que tinham.

No entanto nada disso importava mais, ele não quis antes e agora não a teria. Sua indignação com Cat estava se transformando em raiva e uma grande vontade de mostrar quem é que realmente tinha o poder naquela relação absurda que tinham, como estava cansada de se esconder e arranjar desculpas toda vez que precisava salvar alguém e quanto mais esses pensamentos lhe consumiam mais tinha certeza que era hora de ir confrontar a Senhorita Grant, de mostrar o que verdadeiro poder era.

Não querendo chamar a atenção pegou um uniforme preto da casa de El que lembrava muito o de sua tia Astra, olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu, de como o uniforme agarrava suas curvas deixando evidente o corpo que tinha, os músculos definidos e apenas soltando o cabelo do frouxo rabo de cavalo deixando cair por seus ombros. Com isso saiu pela janela em direção ao prédio da CatCo; não tinha dúvidas de que encontraria a mulher ali.

“Eu espero que você tenha um motivo muito importante para estar atrapalhando meu…” As palavras sumiram deixando a frase sem terminar.

Kara notou como os olhos cor de mel passearam por toda a extensão do seu corpo, apreciando o modo como o material grudava em seu corpo parecendo uma segunda pele. A raiva se dissipou em questão de segundos e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no lugar da expressão fechada. Fazendo questão de adicionar um pouco mais de rebolado, caminhou a passos lentos porém determinados até a mesa e parando por alguns segundos na frente da mesma para então rodea-la e se posicionar atrás da cadeira de couro preta.

“O que pensa que está fazendo Supergirl?” A petulância em sua voz não podia ser confundida.

“Nada de Superwoman? Superbaby? Superblonde?” Segurou a cadeira para que não fosse virada.

“E por qual razão eu a chamaria de tais nomes?” A irritação só crescia dentro de si.

“Talvez pela mesma razão de você nunca acertar meu nome? Kiera, Korra, e outros que não me lembro.” Sorriu vitoriosa ao ouvir a outra prender a respiração em surpresa. “Respire.” Sussurrou, deixando seus lábios tocarem levemente a orelha dela.

“O que você faz aqui, Kiera?” Colocou o máximo de frieza e desdém que conseguiu na voz.

“Vim fazer o que ninguém mais parece ser capaz de fazer: colocar você no seu lugar.” Soltou a cadeira e foi sentar-se no sofá, se servindo de um copo de M&M’s. “Veja bem, você se acha intocável e acima de todos e, sinceramente, não te culpo por isso. Você tem tantas conexões e material para chantagem que me admira você não ser presidente do país ou coisa do tipo. Mas isso não te da direito de tratar pessoas como insignificantes e lixo, inúteis eu até concordo, mas lixo não. Muita coisa aconteceu hoje e estou sem paciência para lidar com suas birras e frescuras.” Serviu mais um copo de M&M’s e depositou na frente da outra loira. “Eu não tenho culpa que seu dia começou péssimo, não tenho culpa que alguém não fez o trabalho direito, não tenho culpa que seu filho Adam não sabe levar um não e com todo respeito, não é inteligente o suficiente para querer conhecer uma das mulheres mais fortes e incríveis que já conheci, tirando seu ego gigante, claro.

“No entanto isso não vem ao caso. Estou cansada de tudo o que você joga pra cima de mim, estou cansada desse tratamento de frieza e silêncio que você resolveu usar contra mim e como nunca diz meu nome certo. Estou aqui hoje para te mostrar o que é poder real e pretendo ouvir você gritando meu nome até o final da noite. Quem sabe assim você não esquece mais.”

“Posso te arruinar sabia? Expor sua identidade e tudo o que fizer aqui hoje.” Ameaçou, porém ficou chocada ao ouvir a heroína rir.

“Acho que vou ter que mostrar de maneira mais clara quem manda agora.” Se dirigiu a lateral da cadeira, virando-a para ficarem frente a frente. “De pé.” Ordenou.

Cat não podia negar o efeito que a garota estava causando em seu corpo, entretanto, o medo do que poderia acontecer agora que não tinha poder algum sobre a situação era maior; Supergirl ou Kara não tinha mais medo de ser exposta, de perder o emprego e esse lado mais irresponsável e malicioso era uma novidade que não sabia lidar.

“Desabotoe a camisa.”

“O que?! Está louca?” Quase gritou indignada.

“Obedeça ou então terei que tirar e garanto que não terá uma camisa inteira.”  Cruzou os braços esperando ser obedecida. “Sabe, não era minha intenção vir aqui hoje e transar com você em sua mesa. Eu apenas viria, te enfrentaria até você entender que eu não sou qualquer pessoa e depois ir embora, mas para a sua má sorte - ou boa dependendo de como olhar - os efeitos de kriptonita vermelha acordaram uma parte minha que sempre esteve adormecida.”

“E que parte é essa?” Questionou deixando sua curiosidade levar a melhor.

“Aquela que me deixa tomar o que eu quero.” Com movimentos ágeis puxou o corpo esguio para o seu e beijou com força os lábios rosados e carnudos de sua chefe.

Sem demora forçou sua língua para dentro da boca da mais velha, suas mãos apertando a cintura fina arrancando um leve gemido.

“Kara.” Exalou o nome, sua respiração quase impossível de normalizar.

“Mal comecei e já estamos fazendo progresso.” Sorriu provocativa.

“Cale a boca.” Rosnou tentando puxa-la de volta para o beijo que tinha lhe arrancado o fôlego, porém logo se viu com os braços presos as costas.

“Você não manda mais aqui, o controle da situação não é seu.” Lembrou-a em um tom sério, correndo a língua de seu pescoço até a orelha. “Vire-se.” Sussurrou.

Seu corpo desobedecendo as ordens de seu cérebro fez como ordenado. Tudo em sua mente gritava para impedir o que estava acontecendo, parar essa loucura, as consequências seriam grandes e prejudiciais para sua carreira e seu império.

“Você vai se arrepender de ter vindo aqui hoje.” Usou seu tom mais ameaçador.

“Ainda bem que hoje eu não estou nem ai pra isso então.” Pegou a camisa esquecida em cima da mesa e usou-a para amarrar os pulsos da jornalista atrás das costas.

“Me desamarre nesse instante Supergirl!” Começou a se mexer, lutando contra a camisa para se soltar.

“Pare com o drama senhorita Grant, até parece que não está gostando.” Segurou firme em seus braços, aproximando o máximo possível seus corpos.

“Eu não estou gostando.” Parou de se remexer; era inútil lutar contra alguém que tinha super força.

“Tem certeza?” Desceu uma das mãos pela pele macia, não hesitou em ultrapassar a barreira da calça e calcinha, passando o que parecia ser um pequeno triângulo de pelos e chegando ao seu destino sentindo o sexo quente e molhado. Retirou dois de seus dedos rapidamente levando-os a boca e chupando. “Acho que está mentindo pra mim. Tão deliciosa.” Mordeu o pescoço, em cima da veia que pulsava com a grande quantidade de sangue fluindo.

“Droga Kara.” Gemeu involuntariamente. A pequena parte não racional de seu corpo começava a falar mais alto do que a racional; talvez devesse se entregar, render-se a agressividade e poder de sua assistente, ver todo o prazer que poderia receber de uma super heroína.

“Eu vou te comer agora senhorita Grant, aproveite, porque eu com certeza vou.” Em um único puxão retirou a calça social preta e admirou as belas pernas brancas a sua frente. Resolveu deixa-la usando o salto alto. Sentou-se na cadeira de couro preta e trouxe-a para seu colo, apressada para provar aquela mulher toda abaixou uma taça do sutiã e abocanhou um seio, sugando vorazmente enquanto seus dedos afastavam a calcinha preta de renda para o lado e penetravam-na sem nenhum aviso.

“Achei que fosse usar minha mesa.” Provocou entre gemidos.

“Tenho a noite toda pra isso.” Acelerou as estocadas ao sentir a outra cavalgando seus dedos, adicionou um terceiro dedo e voltou a ocupar sua boca com os seios a sua frente, dessa vez adicionando mordidas por toda a extensão do peito e clavícula.

“Não me marque!” Tentou se afastar mas foi impedida por uma mão no meio de suas costas segurando firme.

“Eu faço o que quiser e quero que todos saibam que alguém finalmente te mostrou seu lugar.” Mordeu o pescoço posicionado bem a frente de seu rosto para provar que podia, desceu a mão no meio das costas até a bunda, apertando a carne ali até deixar a marca de suas curtas unhas, ajudando-a a cavalgar mais rápido e com mais força seus três dedos.

Por longos minutos só podia se ouvir os gemidos de Cat preenchendo o escritório assim como a respiração pesada de Kara, vez ou outra sua voz podia ser ouvida murmurando elogios a bela mulher no seu colo.

“Você é tão linda, tão gostoso sentir você se contraindo contra meus dedos.” Retirou os dedos por um momento apenas para chupar toda a essência e então enterrá-los de volta no sexo quente e encharcado. “Quero que você goze pra mim Cat, quero te ouvir gemendo meu nome.”

Cat nesse momento mal conseguia pensar direito, tudo o que sentia era o enorme prazer correndo pelo seu corpo como ondas elétricas. Resistir ao prazer já não era mais uma opção, seu lado racional já não tentava impedir que o resto tomasse conta, a agressividade só lhe deixava mais excitada, as mordidas, apertões, as unhas deixando longas linhas vermelhas em suas costas; tudo isso só lhe deixava mais próxima de um dos melhores orgasmos que teria.

“Vamos lá Cat, goza pra mim, me deixa ouvir você gemendo meu nome.” Usou o dedão para fazer círculos rápidos no clítoris, sua boca capturando a outra, chupando a língua da mais velha de maneira obscena até sentir o sexo pulsando e quase esmagando seus dedos em um orgasmo intenso. Seus lábios se separando apenas para que seu nome fosse gemido várias vezes.

“Boa garota.” Sorriu afastando algumas mechas de cabelo dos olhos cor de mel. Retirou seus dedos lentamente recebendo um gemido em protesto. Fez questão de limpa-los em ambos os seios da jornalista para então coloca-los em sua boca chupando vagarosamente.

Cat não conseguia sustentar seu peso e acabou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kara, sua respiração parecia que nunca iria normalizar e seu corpo não pararia de tremer.

“Não pense que acabamos.” Afrouxou o nó na camisa e pegando-a no colo se levantou, sentou-a na cadeira e olhou para a mesa cheia de papéis, objetos e o notebook. Ponderando rapidamente se jogaria tudo no chão ou retiraria com cuidado. Decidindo que não estava nem ai tirou apenas o notebook - não teria dinheiro para substituir se o quebrasse - jogando todo o resto no chão.

“Qual o seu problema?” Cat questionou mais do que irritada, no entanto não recebeu nenhuma resposta e bufando encostou de volta na cadeira para tentar descansar o máximo que pudesse.

“Pare com isso, até parece uma criança mimada que recebeu um não como resposta pela primeira vez.” Informou ao se dirigir até o bar e encher um copo com whisky para si e um com água para hidratar a garganta da mais velha. “Beba.” Segurou o copo em sua boca até estar vazio, depois virou de uma vez seu whisky.

Grata pela água a loira de olhos mel relaxou um pouco na cadeira achando que poderia respirar por algum tempo, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um par de mãos lhe pegou pela cintura e levou seu corpo para cima da mesa.

“O que você está fazendo agora?” Inquiriu, pura irritação em sua voz.

“Apenas sentir seu gosto pelo que tinha nos meus dedos não é suficiente, preciso ir até a fonte para saciar minha vontade.” Puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa e sentou-se, arrancou a calcinha de renda e abriu as pernas de Cat; seu desejo aumentando ao ver quão molhado o sexo dela estava. Abrindo o máximo possível as pernas da jornalista não perdeu tempo em passar a língua por todo o sexo, gemendo ao sentir todo aquele néctar invadir sua boca.

“Kara.” Ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado, olhando para cima notou como a outra mulher estava entregue ao momento.

“Vou te chupar gostoso.” Avisou segundos antes de afundar o rosto entre as pernas macias.

Sua língua explorava cada curva, cada pedaço de pele, cada nervo exposto. Usou dois dedos para abrir os lábios maiores e ter mais espaço para explorar. Tomou seu tempo em descobrir o que lhe fazia gemer mais alto ou baixo, o que lhe fazia se contorcer. Com sua língua fundo naquele sexo sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando e rapidamente se desvencilhou das pernas que agora estavam por cima de seus ombros, praticamente lhe prendendo, e lambeu uma ultima vez o clitoris inchado e rosado.

“Não! Por que parou? Volte ao trabalho.” Faltava pouco para implorar; já tinha ligado o dane-se para as consequências.

“Devia ter trazido meu strap-on.” Falou para si mesma não notando como os olhos da mais velha se escureceram ainda mais de desejo. “Parei porque não é agora que você vai gozar pra mim. Mais tarde, talvez, eu deixe você gozar na minha boca.” Desceu-a da mesa, virando-lhe de costas e pendendo seu corpo até que seu busto estivesse colado no vidro. Segurou no nó da camisa e começou a correr a mão pelas coxas, bunda, costas, afastou o cabelo da nuca e fez o caminho contrário de suas mãos com a boca, beijando da nuca até as mãos, aproveitando para morder forte a bunda redonda.

“Ai!” Exclamou tentando se livrar dos dentes presos em uma de suas nádegas.

“Isso é pra você se lembrar de mim toda vez que sentar. Lembrar como eu te dominei e te fiz gozar como ninguém antes.” Disse suavizando a mordida com a língua quente.

Levantou da cadeira e tirou sua camisa preta e sutiã vermelho, jogando as peças no chão. Desceu dois dedos até a entrada do sexo da mais velha e lentamente circulou em volta, no mesmo instante sorrindo vendo-a empurrar o quadril para trás na tentativa de coagir os dedos para dentro de si. Tendo piedade da outra enfiou lentamente seus dedos, usando seu próprio quadril para colocar força no movimento de vai e vem, entretanto não estava ali para fazer amor e sim para transar e é isso que faria. Aumentou a velocidade e força dos movimentos, descendo seu torso nu até encostar nas costas de Cat que gemeu ao sentir os mamilos eretos pressionados deliciosamente contra seu corpo.

“Você gosta disso não é? De ser dominada, da agressividade. Me diga, quanto tempo faz que não tem uma boa transa? Hm?” Se levantou um pouco para conseguir dar um belo tapa na bunda da jornalista, deixando a marca de sua mão inteira, admirando a pele ficar vermelha.

“Muito… Tempo. Isso… Continue.” Conseguiu dizer em meio aos altos gemidos que pareciam ecoar por todo o andar. O som de seu corpos se chocando contra o outro e dos tapas sendo adicionados a sinfonia de prazer. Desamarrando a camisa, instrui-a para segurar na beirada da mesa, puxou o torso de Cat um pouco para cima dando espaço para sua mão esquerda brincar com os pequenos seios.

“Agora você vai gozar pra mim de novo Cat, mas dessa vez vai molhar toda sua mesa, vai literalmente gozar pra mim.” Dito isso se colocou ao trabalho. Não negaria que era um tiro no escuro e Cat podia muito bem ser o tipo de mulher que não tinha uma “ejaculação feminina” por assim dizer.

Sua mão trocou de posição e começou a penetra-la pela frente, seus dedos procurando o ponto G e pressionando toda vez que entrava e saia, seu dedão pressionando o clitoris, usou a outra mão para apertar os seios e mamilos, alternando entre um e outro e com a boca começou a morder, beijar e chupar o pescoço e nuca, mandando assim o corpo embaixo do seu em um tipo de sobrecarga de estímulos.

Cat começou a sentir algo diferente em seu corpo, uma pressão maior e mais forte em seu abdômen, não teve nem tempo de ponderar o que aquilo significava, pois seu orgasmo chegou como se fosse do nada, seu corpo convulsionando e uma grande quantidade de liquido molhando a superfície do vidro. Um grito escapou de sua garganta e depois tudo o que se lembrava era preto.

Kara continuou até que não houvesse mais uma gota de gozo dentro da loira, então pegou-a de cima da mesa e depositou no sofá. Saiu em busca de uma pequena manta que ficava escondida para as noites frias trabalhando no escritório depois do expediente e cobriu o corpo nu no sofá.

Resolveu deixar toda a bagunça que estava para que não houvesse dúvidas do que tinha acontecido ali. Pegou sua roupa do chão e vestiu novamente, agachou e pegou um papel e caneta e escreveu um bilhete antes de partir:

 

_“Senhorita Catherine Grant, essa noite não foi um sonho e não me arrependo do que fiz. Espero que chame alguém para limpar nossa bagunça antes do horário do expediente começar - seria embaraçoso se os funcionários descobrissem que alguém transou em seu escritório. Como você desmaiou decidi por deixa-la ter um “merecido” descanso. Porém eu pretendo voltar para ter a minha cota de prazer e orgasmos e sentir você gozando em minha boca e dedos várias vezes mais._

_PS: Esteja pronta, posso voltar a qualquer momento e sabemos que estou sempre perto para uma rapidinha.”_

E com isso voltou, voando dessa vez, para sua casa onde tratou de ir direto para o banheiro e aliviar um pouco da tensão no meio de suas pernas durante o banho.


	2. Red no More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finalmente tem sua vingança e Kara não tem a mínima vontade de impedi-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, aqui está a segunda e última parte que ninguém pediu. Agradeço quem leu e quem deixou kudos. Não sei se alguém tem alguma opinião sobre essa fic e vocês podem achar meus novos trabalhos no Nyah! Pois não sei quando posto aqui novamente. Qualquer dúvida ou curiosidade me procurem no Tumblr (l-s-wild.tumblr.com)  
> Aproveitem!

Três dias. Foi o tempo que durou o efeito de seja lá o que fosse que mudou Kara radicalmente e que mais tarde descobriu ser um tipo alterado de kriptonita. E agora, uma semana depois, o momento para vingança havia chegado.

Durante três dias Cat Grant teve as mais insanas experiências sexuais que nunca pensou que teria em toda sua vida. Kara era como uma máquina de sexo; transaram em todas as superfícies possíveis em todo o andar de seu escritório, no banheiro de uma boate - e negaria até seu último suspiro que gostou, no apartamento de Kara e em sua mansão enquanto Carter estava na escola, na parede de um beco escuro, em um quarto de hotel de luxo e no elevador de tal hotel e muitos outros lugares que nem conseguia lembrar. Três dias e desmaiou exausta mais vezes do que em toda sua vida, gozou mais que em todos os anos de casada e teve mais ejaculações femininas do que achou ser possível. Foram os melhores três dias de sua vida, seu corpo ainda não tinha se recuperado da maratona de sexo e mesmo após uma semana, ainda tinha marcas arroxeadas em alguns lugares de seu corpo, no entanto tudo só servia para lembrar da loucura mais deliciosa que já lhe aconteceu.

Contudo, não podia esquecer que em momento algum esteve no controle e sendo Cat Grant a rainha da mídia, não podia deixar isso de lado. Kara havia lhe tirado o poder e agora pagaria por isso; de um jeito muito prazeroso. Terminando de arrumar o cabelo ouviu a campainha tocar e sem pressa alguma desceu para abrir a porta. Não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao encontrar sua assistente e super heroína de National City em um belo vestido preto parada na entrada.

“Vejo que seguiu as regras como pedi.” Notou dando espaço para a outra entrar. Um aceno foi tudo o que recebeu. “Venha.” Fechou a porta e seguiu para a escada, não olhou uma vez sequer para trás, sabia que a garota estava seguindo obedientemente.

Andou até o final do corredor e abriu uma porta que continha mais um lance de escadas do outro lado que levava ao sótão. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver a mais nova parada na porta com uma expressão espantada no rosto.

“O-o que é tudo isso?” Perguntou observando o sótão que aparentemente virou um quarto com uma enorme cama bem no centro, algemas na cabeceira de ferro, o que parecia ser um balde de gelo no criado mudo e um chicote do lado.

“Isso é como vou te mostrar quem realmente tem o poder.” Respondeu arregaçando as mangas da camisa e puxando por seus antebraços. “Venha.” Esticou a mão.

Hesitante pegou na mão oferecida e deu passos lentos até estar parada de frente para sua chefe e soltar sua mão.

“De uma volta pra eu te ver. Lentamente.” Observou com total atenção. “Mal pude admirar seu corpo nesse belo vestido preto quando me levou para aquela boate. Você parece deliciosa, ainda mais com esse óculos.” Se aproximou tocando na armação do óculos, a ponta de seus dedos descendo levemente pelo rosto macio, contornando os lábios rosados com seu polegar, para então apertar-lhe o maxilar com força e colidir seus lábios em um beijo voraz.

“Você é uma boa garota, não é?” Recebeu um aceno como resposta. “Mas foi uma garota má e fez o que não devia, não é?” Mais um aceno. “Está pronta para receber sua punição?” Um terceiro aceno; percebeu que a garota estava um pouco nervosa. “Não fique nervosa, não vai doer, muito.” Sussurrou a ultima palavra em seu ouvido, mordendo com força o lóbulo para provar seu ponto.

Sem pressa desceu as mãos pelos braços definidos até mãos delicadas, passou então para a cintura fina indo para as costas e traçando-lhe a espinha por cima do tecido preto.

“Você está tão sexy. Sua beleza é natural Kara, melhor do que qualquer fantasia ou atriz que possa existir.” Elogiou entre mordidas e chupões no pescoço da mais nova. “Isso me deu uma ideia. Não saia daqui.” Sem esperar uma resposta desceu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Kara ficou parada sem se mover, apenas correndo os olhos pelo quarto que se encontrava. Não sabia se deveria se sentir empolgada, nervosa, ansiosa ou até mesmo com medo do que poderia acontecer. Lógico que sabia ser impossível Cat lhe machucar de verdade, mas isso não impedia de sentir um pouco de medo sobre o que tudo aquilo poderia significar para seu relacionamento com sua chefe. Mas antes que pudesse se aprofundar em tais pensamentos ouviu passos na escada e em segundos a figura de Cat adentrou o quarto novamente, dessa vez carregando uma câmera e um tripé.

“Devo confessar que sempre quis achar a pessoa perfeita para filmar durante momentos de paixão e luxuria e você, Kara Danvers, é a mulher perfeita. Esse vestido preto que cola em seu corpo como uma segunda pele, os óculos de grau que te deixam sexy, a inocência e timidez em seu rosto; tudo isso só serve para me tentar mais. E sabe qual a melhor parte?” Continuou sem esperar uma resposta. “Eu _vou_ gravar tudo, você é minha hoje e eu vou aproveitar cada minuto agora e todas as vezes que eu rever.” Sorriu maliciosa ajustando só mais um pouco o tripé e então voltando para o lado da mais nova. Subindo a mão pelas costas dela chegou ao zíper e o abriu, fazendo questão de tocar o máximo de pele possível.

“Deite-se na cama.” Ordenou.

Kara estava mais do que arrepiada com todos os toques, mal podia controlar as reações de seu corpo que estava inundado em sensações diferentes. Sua mente só processava os comandos dados pela voz sedutora em seu ouvido.

Com pernas fracas engatinhou pela enorme cama e deitou de costas, sua cabeça apoiada no travesseiro macio. Quando olhou para Cat novamente notou que estava atrás da câmera, filmando cada movimento seu, não pode deixar de se surpreender quando sentiu seu ventre se contrair em antecipação do que vIria a seguir e como tudo aquilo parecia proibido e instigante ao mesmo tempo.

“Melhor estar pronta para o que vem agora.” Cat avisou indo em direção a cama, seu olhar vidrado no corpo forte e semi nu em sua cama.

Durante os dias que sua assistente estava sob o efeito da kriptonita vermelha, não pode aproveitar muito o corpo que tanto mexia com o seu. Estava sempre recebendo prazer, atenção, mas dificilmente conseguia retribuir; parecia que lhe era negado de propósito aquilo que mais queria. Sentindo seu corpo vibrar em antecipação não se negou mais o contato com a pele branca, subiu a ponta dos dedos do abdômen até o braço direito da garota, se orgulhando dos arrepios que causava. Prendeu a mão na algema de couro e então fez o caminho de volta com a ponta dos dedos, dessa vez descendo até a ponta dos pés e prendendo-o também. Fez a mesma coisa com o lado esquerdo, porém dessa vez começando com o pé. Não podia negar que era uma cena para admirar, ver a super heroína de National City amarrada a uma cama, semi nua, respiração acelerada, pupilas dilatadas acompanhando cada movimento seu como uma águia e mesmo tendo o conhecimento de que a garota tinha força para se soltar a qualquer momento, sabia que não o faria. No entanto não ficou parada para observar, foi até o criado mudo e tirou da gaveta uma tesoura se dirigindo para a cama e sem aviso cortando o sutiã vermelho no meio, expondo os seios perfeitamente redondos escondidos pelo tecido. Com um sorriso divertido desceu a ponta gelada da tesoura pelo abdômen liso até chegar no último pedaço de pano que cobria aquilo que mais desejava. Cuidadosamente cortou as duas tiras ao redor do quadril soltando o material de seu corpo.

Kara soltou o ar que estava prendendo quando a ultima tira foi cortada, seu coração pulsava sangue por todo seu corpo com toda a força e velocidade possível. Seus sentidos estavam mais sensíveis do que nunca e podia sentir cada toque em seu corpo por menor que fosse, podia ouvir cada som feito por seu corpo ou o de sua chefe, e definitivamente podia sentir o cheiro de excitação que permeava todo o quarto, mas mais importante; tudo estava concentrado dentro do quarto, seus sentidos não passavam das portas ou janelas.

“Você já está molhada para mim Kara? Hm?” Provocou puxando o tecido escurecido da calcinha, expondo seu prêmio. Passou o dedo indicador pelo sexo de sua assistente, coletando o máximo possível de sua essência e levou-o até a boca, nem se preocupando em esconder o gemido de prazer com o sabor.

“Senhorita Grant…” Uma súplica. Não se sentia nem um pouco super nesse momento, seu corpo já estava a beira do prazer só com a visão de sua essência se perdendo nos lábios carnudos que tanto desejava possuir novamente.

“Sim Kara?” Tentou soar inocente.

“Eu-eu…” Não sabia o que dizer, deveria pedir? Implorar para que lhe tocasse? Beijasse?

Cat não podia se conter ao ver desespero e confusão nos olhos azuis, a garota não sabia o que fazer ou como dar voz ao que queria, ao que seu corpo deseja e isso era perfeito. Até o final da noite Kara saberia vocalizar o que queria e entenderia o que verdadeiro poder.

“Shh. Eu sei do que você precisa.” Acariciou-lhe a bochecha. “Vamos começar?” Roubou um beijo de tirar o fôlego e foi em direção ao criado mudo pegar o balde de gelo e o chicote. “Não ouse bloquear os seus sentidos ou diminui-los. Quero que sinta tudo.” Avisou antes de começar a acariciar o corpo da assistente com a franja do chicote, deixou o balde ao lado do travesseiro e enchendo o pulmão de ar desceu o chicote no seio direito da garota. O grito que escapou os lábios rosados logo virou gemido ao sentir uma pedra de gelo sendo colocada por cima da marca vermelha do chicote, em cima do mamilo. Cat seguiu com o mesmo procedimento por cada parte do corpo até que não pudesse enxergar um pedaço de pele que não fosse avermelhada ou molhada com o gelo que derretia com o calor emanado. Ao sentir a ultima chicotada Kara estava uma bagunça, os olhos fechados, cabeça jogada para trás, gemidos passando por seus lábios sem medo, pele completamente avermelhada, sua essência escorrendo entre suas pernas, passando por seu anus e encharcando o lençol. No entanto Cat não tinha acabado ainda e colocando o chicote sobre a cama foi até o balde e mergulhou as mãos na água com gelo por alguns instantes e retirou, voltando para a cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas de Kara e começando a massagear os músculos ainda quentes com suas mãos gélidas.

“Cat, por favor.” Implorou. Sentia como se seu corpo fosse explodir de tantas sensações, como uma sobrecarga de sentidos prestes a explodir. Estava tão perto de ter um orgasmo e nem tinha sido tocada intimamente ainda.

“Por favor o que? Preciso que me diga o que quer Kara.” Saiu de cima a cama para secar as mãos em uma toalha guardada dentro da gaveta do criado mudo.

“Me toque. Me faça gozar. Eu imploro.” Estava quase chorando de frustração, seu corpo já sentindo falta das mãos gélidas que lhe tocavam segundos antes.

“Tudo tem seu tempo querida, não se esqueça que isso é sua punição _e_ se você se comportar e aceitar seu castigo como uma boa garota, pode ser que no final eu lhe deixe gozar.” Foi até o lado direito da cama e desatou a algema da cabeceira e do pé da cama, levando os membros ainda amarrados para o lado esquerdo, forçando o corpo da mais nova de lado ao atar junto com as outras algemas. “Você tem uma bunda linda, firme e macia, redonda, sempre quero toca-la quando vejo coberta pela saia vermelha do uniforme de Supergirl. E tão branca, aposto que marca tão fácil quanto o resto de seu corpo.” Disse tudo isso acariciando tal região, apertando sem muita força.

Kara gemas com cada toque, massagem e palavra que Cat dizia. Seu corpo quase não aguentava mais tal tortura. Nada em Krypton lhe preparou para tanto prazer, tantas sensações diferentes sendo forçadas ao mesmo tempo. Podia sentir seu ventre começando a se contrair, o líquido em seu sexo escorrendo e deixando suas coxas meladas.

“Vamos testar quão rápido essa sua linda bunda fica completamente vermelha.” Deu um tapa leve antes de mergulhar as mãos no balde agora cheio de água gelada.

Não perdendo tempo apertou a bunda de Kara com as duas mãos com forma, apenas para deixar a sensação gelada ser absorvida pela pele macia, então levantou uma das mãos e desceu com toda a força que tinha e massageando logo em seguida, observando excitada a marca vermelha de sua mão aparecendo quase que no mesmo instante. Os gemidos e grunhidos de prazer lhe incentivavam a continuar e estavam causando um estrago em sua calcinha com toda certeza; sua assistente era a coisa mais deliciosa de se provar, tocar, testar, sentir.

Kara abriu os olhos em espanto ao sentir os sinais de um orgasmo se aproximando, e rápido. Seria impossível controlar, mesmo que tentasse com todas as suas forças não seria possível. Cat ficaria furiosa, mas já era tarde e quando percebeu já estava se entregando ao prazer ao sentir a mão de Cat colidindo mais uma vez com a pele avermelhada de sua bunda.

Cat por sua vez estava sem reação, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O corpo da garota estava tremendo com o que assumiu ser um orgasmo e o mais incrível é que não tinha lhe estimulado intimamente para tal acontecimento. Ficou parada observando até nota-la acalmando e a respiração voltando ao normal, saindo de seu pequeno transe.

“Você… Acabou de ter um orgasmo?” Perguntou ainda um pouco incrédula.

Totalmente envergonhada Kara apenas acenou que sim, respirando fundo para sussurrar “me desculpe” olhando para o chão.

“Isso foi inesperado, no mínimo. Mas mesmo assim você não deveria ter me desobedecido. Infelizmente sua punição ficará um pouco pior.” Terminou de falar e começou a desabotoar a camisa lentamente. Puxou as mangas de volta para os pulsos e tirou a camisa expondo os seios escondidos em um sutiã azul escuro. Deixou a peça de roupa em cima do criado mudo, desatou novamente a mão e pé da garota e voltou-a a posição anterior, tirou a calça largando o item no chão mesmo, foi até o tripé e o moveu para o lado da cama, pegando o angulo perfeito para o que pretendia fazer.

Subindo na cama engatinhou até estar sentada no abdômen liso, sua calcinha molhada fazendo contato com a pele quente, sentiu-a respirar fundo e prender a respiração por alguns instantes, seu sorriso aumentando com cada resposta que ganhava do corpo sob o seu.

“Quero que preste muita atenção Kara, não desvie sua atenção por nada.” Com isso puxou a própria calcinha para o lado e começou a tocar seu sexo lentamente, primeiro com um dedo subindo e descendo, buscando sua essência que escorria de sua entrada e lubrificando todo o resto. Deixou um baixo gemido de prazer escapar ao finalmente sentir um pouco de prazer.

Kara não podia estar mais hipnotizada pela cena, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, seu sexo se contraia desesperadamente, podia sentir sua excitação aumentando novamente; tudo em seu corpo gritava para se soltar e pegar aquilo que tanto queria.

“Nem pense em se soltar.” Cat gemeu, perdendo o tom de seriedade. Tinha adicionado mais um dedo a equação e podia sentir seu corpo respondendo rapidamente, sabia que não ia demorar muito para que fosse tomada por um orgasmo e o olhar de desejo e fome em Kara só a excitava mais.

Kara por sua vez estava usando tudo de si para não arrebentar as amarras e devorar Cat com tudo o que tinha. Podia sentir o cheiro de sexo, sua boca salivava quase sentindo o gosto de sua chefe, relembrando todas as vezes que teve sua língua enterrada entra aquelas pernas macias. Seu corpo tremia com a força que fazia para se segurar, o lençol entre suas pernas já perdido de tão molhado, queria fechar os olhos porém não encontrava em si forças para fazê-lo e menos ainda para desobedecer as ordens que recebera.

“Kara” Gemeu ao se penetrar com dois dedos. Seu corpo rebolando em seus dedos por vontade própria, suas estocadas aumentando a velocidade ao ouvi-la gemer e choramingar frustrada, seu orgasmo se aproximando rápido demais; no entanto não ia parar, não podia. “Kara!” Gemeu alto ao sentir seu orgasmo explodir, seu corpo tremendo sobre o da mais nova, sua essência escorrendo para o abdômen da garota.

“Cat.” Quase não ouviu seu nome sendo sussurrado, mas ao olhar para a face de sua assistente sentiu seu corpo se excitar novamente em uma velocidade absurda.

O azul claro já tão familiar daqueles olhos havia sumido, dado lugar a um azul mais escuro, quase imperceptível, tomado pela pupila dilatada, desejo, fome, luxuria emanando daquele olhar; como se estivesse sendo devorada sem precisar ser tocada.

Não aguentando mais se levantou e tirou a calcinha jogando no chão, subiu até estar a cima do rosto, tendo cuidado para não apoiar seu peso em cima dos braços presos da mais nova, desceu e se ajoelhou, poucos centímetros acima da boca rosada. Puxou os longos cabelos loiros para trás e quase em um rosnado ordenou “Chupa!” e sentou na boca da garota.

Kara não perdeu tempo algum em devorar Cat, que já estava ensopada novamente, sua língua descendo e subindo por toda a extensão do sexo, se demorando um pouco mais toda vez que chegava na entrada ou no clitoris, para fazer movimentos circulares. Seu corpo todo estava em estado de êxtase com o sabor que preenchia sua boca, os aromas de sexo, suor e algo unicamente _elas_ que impregnavam o quarto, a pele macia das coxas ao redor de sua face; seus sentidos estavam prestes a entrar em curto circuito se não fizesse Cat gozar logo.

Determinada a se manter submissa e fazer o melhor de si, penetrou Cat com sua língua em um movimento rápido, esticando ao máximo possível. Usando sua super velocidade começou a mexer sua língua a ponto de parecer vagamente com um vibrador; fazendo assim sua chefe dar um grito de prazer e agarrar a cabeceira da cama em apoio. O que nenhuma das duas esperava era que Cat gozasse tão forte a ponto de ter uma ejaculação feminina - a segunda em toda sua vida, sedo a primeira causada pela própria Kara; talvez não devessem ficar tão surpresas assim - seu corpo todo tremendo com estamos fortes, suas mãos apertando com toda força a cabeceira, um grito de prazer passando por seus lábios enquanto Kara não parava de beber todo seu líquido; não tinha noção como a garota ainda não tinha se sufocado.

Kara por sua vez estava aproveitando, seus olhos fechados, tentando direcionar o máximo possível todo aquele gozo para sua boca para conseguir respirar em algum momento, Cat gemia e gritava como nunca, seu corpo tremendo, tinha sorte de ter super força assim não se machucaria caso Cat caísse em cima de si.

Ao sentir seus braços cedendo inclinou o corpo um pouco para o lado de caiu na cama, por pouco errando o corpo da mais nova. Com os olhos fechados tentou recuperar o fôlego e respirar normalmente, seu coração parecia que ia bater para fora de seu peito, seu corpo ainda tremia um pouco e suas pernas pareciam gelatina. Ao virar o rosto e observar o estado de sua secretaria não pode deixar de rir baixo. Kara estava com os olhos fechados, um enorme sorriso brincava em seus lábios, cabelo e seios estavam parcialmente cobertos com o gozo de Cat, enquanto sua face e pescoço estavam completamente molhados, sua respiração ainda pesada e desregulada, porém parecia estar muito feliz com o ocorrido e nem um pouco incomodada com o estado de seu corpo.

“Acho que você vai precisar de um banho Kara.” Comentou ainda observando cada movimento.

“Hm, também acho.” Passou a língua pelos lábios ainda degustando do sabor de sua chefe.

“Você é uma boa menina Kara Danvers. Talvez ganhe uma recompensa no banho dessa vez.”

Por um momento tinha esquecido completamente de sua própria excitação, mas ao ouvir a palavra recompensa sentiu seu sexo pulsar dolorosamente precisando de alívio.

Provando que o seu nome tinha tudo a ver sua personalidade, Cat engatinhou lentamente até Kara, ficando de quatro por cima de seu corpo e desatando seus pulsos com calma. Examinando olhos azuis que lhe observavam com toda atenção, resolveu que podia ajuda-la a se limpar um pouco e num impulso começou a passar a língua pelo rosto embaixo do seu. Bochechas, lábios, pálpebras, testa, até o pescoço e topo dos seios; limpou o máximo que pode provando de si mesma.

“Cat…” Kara gemeu mexendo as pernas em desconforto, seu corpo todo pegando fogo e só piorando com aquela língua passando por sua pele.

“Tudo bem. Vou te soltar e vamos para o banho. Lá eu cuido do seu desconforto, Supergirl.” Sussurrou antes de dar uma ultima lambida nos lábios rosados e engatinhar para o pé da cama, desamarrando os tornozelos macios. “Venha.” Estendeu uma mão ao se levantar, a câmera filmando tudo na cama completamente esquecida.

Kara prontamente aceitou e ainda de mãos dadas seguiu para uma porta um pouco a esquerda da entrada; culpava seu nervosismo por não ter notado a segunda porta antes; e adentrou um banheiro elegante apesar de só conter o básico: uma pia branca com um pequeno gabinete abaixo de madeira com a pintura branca desgastada, as paredes todas em um azul acinzentado bem claro, o box com portas de vidro tinha as duas paredes de paralelepípedos de porcelana brancos e o chão de pastilhas também brancas, todos os detalhes como torneiras, chuveiro, puxadores e pegadores, porta toalhas e borda do espelho oval eram na cor cobre dando o toque elegante e contribuindo para o estilo mais vintage.

Cat tirou sua lingerie sem rodeios e abriu o gabinete embaixo da pia, se levantando segundos depois com um strap on preto. Os olhos de Kara se arregalaram ao ver o tamanho do brinquedo nas mãos tão delicadas de sua chefe; deveria ter no mínimo 18cm e grosso, não a ponto de machucar, mas com certeza o maior que já teve dentro de si.

“Cat” Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem ao ver a mais velha colocando o brinquedo em sua cintura. Seu sexo já se contraia novamente, podia sentir sua essência escorrendo por suas pernas.

“Mãos na pia Kara.” Ordenou dando espaço para que chegasse mais perto. Não perdeu tempo em agarrá-la pela cintura e se posicionar por trás, o brinquedo deslizando por entre as pernas da mais nova, roçando seu sexo e fazendo-lhe gemer levemente. Com um movimento de vai e vem de seu quadril, ficou na ponta dos pés para pressionar o strap on no sexo da heroína e chegar perto de seu ouvido. “O quanto você quer gozar Kara?” Sussurrou puxando com os dentes a pele do ombro a sua frente.

“Muito, muito mesmo. Faço qualquer coisa.” Disse olhando no espelho seus corpos nus.

“Então faça tudo o que eu mandar. No entanto, quero que você veja tudo e quero poder olhar seu rosto, vamos mudar de lugar.” Se afastou ouvindo um pequeno choramingo. “Paciência querida.” Foi até a porta e fechou, revelando um enorme espelho. “Venha cá.”

Kara parou em frente ao espelho, pode finalmente ver como estava vermelha; controlar seus poderes a ponto de não se curar imediatamente tinha valido a pena. Sentiu as mãos delicadas passeando por suas costas, indo para a barriga e subindo por seus braços, seus dedos se entrelaçando até Cat posicionar suas palmas na superfície gelada do espelho. As mesmas mãos então desceram para sua cintura, lhe puxando um pouco para trás. Pés dando um leve empurrão no seu pedindo silenciosamente para que abrisse mais as pernas. E então, lá estava de novo, a ponta gelada do strap on roçando seu sexo, contudo, dessa vez podia ver quando o brinquedo estava completamente pressionando sua intimidade através do espelho.

Cat fazia seus movimentos com calma, prestando atenção em cada reação no rosto de Kara. Notou quando os olhos dela viram o brinquedo e como ficaram imensamente mais negros e dilatados, seus lábios partindo para respirar, e sem nem perceber começou a seguir o movimento de vai e vem. Cat não quis mais esperar e sem avisos penetrou-a em um único movimento, o gemido de ambas quebrando o silêncio. Manteve um ritmo lento e forte, aproveitando a sensação do strap pressionando seu clitoris com cada investida e do corpo que segurava com firmeza tremendo por baixo de seus dedos.

Kara estava sendo torturada do jeito mais gostoso possível, porém ainda era uma tortura. Seu corpo tremia, suas mãos começaram a abrir e fechar sobre a superfície do espelho tentando achar algo para segurar, para se ater a realidade.

“Por favor. Por favor.” Implorava, não aguentando mais, seu corpo tão quente e quase sem forças.

“Olhe para mim.” Comanda em um tom de voz baixo e no mesmo instante olhos azuis quase negros conectaram com os seus igualmente escuros de excitação. “Veja como seu corpo fica lindo quando a minha mercê. Seus seios subindo e descendo com nossos movimentos, seu abdômen se contraindo” Usou suas mãos para tocar cada parte do corpo que mencionava. “…Como eu te preencho completamente.” Os olhos da garota acompanhavam os movimentos de suas mãos, sua respiração cada vez mais pesada e os gemidos aumentando até se fixarem no pequeno faixo preta que conseguia enxergar do dildo entrando e saindo de seu sexo. “Mas mais importante, olhe como minhas mãos ficam ótimas em seu corpo, como ficamos espetaculares juntas.” Pontuou suas palavras com uma mão se direcionando um seio e o massageando e a outra tocando levemente o clitoris inchado e rosado.

“Olhe para nós Kara, não acha que combinamos?” Cat não sabia de onde todas as palavras vinham, mas estava tão entrelaçada pela imagem quanto Kara e mesmo sabendo que tais palavras poderiam mudar tudo entre elas, não conseguia encontrar coragem para negar tudo como algo do momento. Além de saber muito bem do perigo que correria por se envolver com alguém com tantos inimigos, na maioria aliens com poderes.

Balançando a cabeça levemente voltou ao momento e conectando seus olhares, acelerou suas estocadas, gemendo junto com a mais nova, seus olhares nunca desviando, seus dedos reproduzindo em Kara os movimentos do dildo em seu clitoris.

“Não aguento mais Cat, eu não… eu não.” Mas não conseguia terminar a frase, seu corpo a ponto de explodir, suas pernas tremendo, seu sexo se contraindo no brinquedo, e a intensidade do olhar que trocavam era tão forte que não existia a possibilidade de aguentar mais um minuto.

“Então não se segure, goze pra mim Kara.” E naquele momento tudo sumiu e só as duas existiam, o orgasmo tomando seus corpos numa explosão arrebatadora a ponto de irem parar no chão, tremendo e gemendo, corpos cobertos de suor. Kara se moveu para o lado tirando seu peso de cima de Cat que seguiu seus movimentos, strap on ainda dentro de si tentou regular sua respiração mas mal conseguia pensar, muito menos ordenar que seus pulmões se expandissem o suficiente para respirar direito. Cat estava tendo a mesma dificuldade, mas passou seu braço em volta da cintura da mais nova e deu beijos castos em suas costas e nuca.

“Kara?” Cat chamou com a voz baixa, parecia que a garota tinha apagado. “Kara, vou tirar o brinquedo, pode ser que sinta algum desconforto.” Avisou e recebendo um aceno como afirmação tirou lentamente, ouvindo-a grunhir baixo com o movimento.

“Acho que você me arruinou Cat Grant.” Murmurou virando e encarando os lindos olhos cor de mel, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Questionou curiosa, tendo uma ideia do que aquilo poderia significar.

“Que não sei se algum dia vou encontrar alguém com a mesma capacidade de me levar para outro mundo como você acabou de fazer. Ou se quero encontrar.” Adicionou tão baixo que Cat quase não ouviu.

“Talvez eu não queira que encontre.” Soltou em um suspiro. Pronto. Tinha dito. Agora era lidar com as consequências de suas escolhas. Mas ao notar o enorme sorriso direcionado para si, olhos azuis brilhando com algo que tinha medo de nomear, pensou que talvez as consequências não seriam tão difíceis de lidar com alguém para ajudar, uma super heroína ainda por cima.

**Author's Note:**

> Se alguém gostou espero que compartilhem isso, e se não gostaram também podem compartilhar suas opiniões, estou sempre aberta a críticas construtivas e novas opiniões. Obrigado pessoinhas :3


End file.
